The Journey of Two Pure Hearts
by Talla
Summary: A long story about a pair of lovers that escape slavery, sacrfice, and fight to return their rightful lands. A fan fic for The LionKing


The Journey of two Pure Hearts __

The Journey of two Pure Hearts

Part one of the Story

****

By Talla 2001

****

NOTE- 

Felnec Lions are a bred of lions I invented. They are copyright me and ask if you want to use them (you can make your own but ask to use the pride name or mine). Felnec Lions are a cross between foxes and lions. They have fox ears and tails. Like pointed ears and furry fluffy tails. They also may have strange small paws or large paws. The snouts are also slightly smaller and eyes are more slanted. There is only one original pride (West Winds), but they can spread. Anyone can make a Felnec Lion, as long as they say I made up the bred, not the character. E-mail me here to ask, question, comments, or just for fun esandy10514@hotmail.com

"Long ago, there was a young felnec lioness, she has a legend in these lands." Kit turned around. "What's was so great about her? I'm going to be a king some day, and I bet that's better then what she did!" Kota, Kit's younger brother, nodded. 

The old lion laughed, "Please Kit, listen to the old felnec lion for a while. Anyway she was the lioness who was said to reclaim these lands from the Outsiders then again it might have been her friend. The Outsiders stole these lands from your great great grandfather years ago." Kit lashed his tail, and peered to the left where he thought he saw a flash of brown move. "But what did she do?" I mean how did she do it grandpa?" the old lion named Kido laid down and put his head to his paws. "This is going to be a long story, so lay down with me and listen carefully, because later I'll give a quiz." Kit and Kota groaned. 

But Kido paid no mind, "Now so far the Outsiders took over the land. The last ruling pride, our pride years before known as The Kindolo, were either killed or driven out. They were said to all be killed. The Outsiders entered the land and took over, it became a hazard place and dangerous to anyone who entered. But far away from the land-" "How far grandpa?" Kit asked. Kido sighed. "Two days a journey. Anyway far away from the land a felnec lioness had married another felnec lion. They both had escaped from The Kindolo Pride killing and ran away together. One, the female named Suri, was a dark brown with black ears and paws. The other, a male named Kovo Aki or just Dako, was black with white paws and ears. They both loved each other and soon they had convinced the lions around them that they were just normal like them. Back then news traveled fast and any notice of a Felnec Lion was sent to the Outsiders, who went out and killed any. So now they had two daughters, one they named Denya Ruri, and the other was named Sarani Aki, a little after her father. Denya was dark brown with white on her tail tuft and ears. Sarani was dark brown, black hind legs, black tail tuft, black hair, and lastly a white underbelly."

Kit looked at Kido "Isn't that my-" Kido smiled. "Don't say anything yet Kit, wait until the end of the story." Kota nudged his dazed brother. "Yah Kit, wait till he's finished." Kit kicked him. Kota rolled over and growled, he slashed Kit. Kido grabbed Kota by the neck and carried him over by himself. "Now Kota, don't fight with your-" Kit finished with a prideful grin "future king!" Kido glared at Kit. "Kit…don't." Kit sat down and nodded sadly. Kido let Kota go, and continued with his story. 

"Now these two sisters loved each other, but Denya felt she was better, because she was older by a year." Kit grinned again and looked at Kota with an I-know-I'm-Better look. "But Sarani hated that, soon they were young cubs like you two. One night their parents were killed, the lone family was attacked by a pack of rabid jackals. Only the daughters survived because Sarani fought with the attacks her father taught her. Denya lived because she hid and ran outside into the bushes where she stayed. Sarani soon hid too, and the Jackals thought nothing more of it and left."

Kit looked at a firefly, "So what happened to them?" Kota frowned. "Grandpa will say, can you wait?" Kit bared his teeth at his brother. Kido decided to go on. "Well both didn't want to go with the other. Denya wanted to go to the nearest pride, The Pridelands, and Sarani wanted to go back to their family's old home. Denya thought that was absurd because the lions would kill them. Sarani tried to tell her they would train and become strong and go there once they were older, but Denya still refused. So finally Sarani, not wanting to leave even without her sister, agreed to go with Denya.

"Denya led her to a great land nearby, which was named The ShadowPlains, and there they lived." Kit gasped. "But that isn't the end is it?". Kido shook his head. "No, but let's just go by the years. Sarani didn't like it until she found an old lion whom used to fight for the pride. He taught her moves and trained the young one. Denya enjoyed living there, she learned to dance to the water and sing with the wind. Sarani soon learned all she could, and wanted to learn what Denya knew. So she did, but Denya grew angry with Sarani for knowing how to fight. She stopped dancing and singing and asked the lion to teach her attacks. He agreed, but she soon left him because now she was older and had met a mate. Sarani was still friends with the old lion and went to fight with him often. She had learned to sing with the winds, but not to dance. 

The old lioness taught her something more important for staying with her though. Denya only spent her time with her mate. The old lioness taught Sarani how to speak to the gods. She said that they listened, and answered if the speaker was true and pure. Young Sarani was about a young adolescent and loved her talents. She could fight, sing with the winds, and talk with the gods and goddesses. As a gift, she taught the old lioness who was blind how to feel things and tell what they were. The old lioness was happy and so was the old lion. But soon Sarani new the time drew nearer. And one day it came both died. 

Sarani cried tears into the stream. But then she heard something; the old lioness and lion were talking to her by the wind. She heard what they said and knew that the time for her fame grew nearer. Then Sarani confronted Denya and told her that the winds spoke to her and said to make her journey back to their rightful lands. Denya laughed at her and said to leave if she wanted. So Sarani did, after millions of tears she did."

Kit sniffed the ground, "So she left her sister?" Kido sighed sadly. "Yes, but later they meet. Well as it turns out, Sarani had left and was at the beginning of the next land, a long long deep dessert. Now this is where my story begins. Listen closely and think about what she did and what happened to her. Ready? Kit nodded and Kota opened his mouth, but only nodded. Kido took a deep breath and began the story…

**__**

The Beginning

Sarani took one last step and fell to the ground. Panting hard she lay down and sighed. "Why is it so hard? She said that it would test all I learned, but I was never good at walking for a long time! Where am I?" Sarani looked around her. The land was dark and she seemed alone. The stream, or it looked like it was there, was dried up and dust brushed off it. The ground beneath her paws crumbled and shook; she hung her head and tried to sleep for the night. But it didn't work, so Sarani stood up, limping away. 

"I have- I have to try and reach water. Any water! I really need it!" But she wasn't strong enough, and soon fell again. "I hate this place! I HATE HAVING TO DO THIS!" Suddenly a breeze came, and Sarani heard a faint voice. "_Please child, try and keep walking. You can do it, just remember what we had taught you. And remember…we are always here…"_ Sarani moaned. "I'm trying, please let me find water, I need WATER…" Crawling a little more, Sarani raised her paw and slammed it down on the dusty ground. 

To her surprise, a sprout appeared! Sarani quickly picked herself up and stared in wonder, there on the place she had slammed her paw, was water! It was shouting out like water from a hose with a hole. Sarani cried out and licked it. It was like magic, sweet magic water. But after three licks, it was gone… Sarani's eyes grew wide. "NO…. NO…PLEASE DON'T!" She threw herself to the floor and pounded the ground rapidly. "Please, just a little more!" But nothing. The breeze came again, but Sarani turned away from its tempting wave. 

"Why? Why can't I just have a little more water?" She glared at the sky and tried to yell out more. But she was too tried. She hunched down panting hard and dry. Her paws grew sore and red from the dirt. She knew it wouldn't help by yelling and crying. So she got up and limped on her way. After about a hard mile, Sarani looked at the sky and shook her head, she heard the wind approach. "_Listen my child, soon you shall have water and food, for now keep walking and try to stay awake. Just a while more, try child, try…"_

Sarani nodded tiredly and kept walking on her raw, red, rough paws. Her head grew sore and she let it hung. The night soon lifted up and the sun came. It beat down hard on her body, and its rays blinded her eyes. She growled, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" The wind came, but didn't talk; it just swept over her paws and face lightly. It felt fresh, but not enough. Sarani smiled weakly and continued to drag her tail.

After one more mile, Sarani closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had fainted…

She awoke to darkness. She lifted her head and wildly looked around. She was on a bed of smooth rocks and what looked like a cave. Next to her was a small shell, she glared at it…it…it had water! She cried out and plunged into it. "SWEET!" She cried out again as she let her face buried into it and drank rapidly. Finally she was filled, "That was heaven! I felt like I died and came back to life!" Suddenly something entered the cave. Sarani looked at her; it was a male lion. He was a dark brown pelt with a black mane. "So your awake? Welcome, did you like the water?" he looked at the shell and smiled strangely. "I guess so. What's your name?" Sarani gasped. He wasn't handsome or anything but the sight of another creature thrilled her. "I'm Sarani!" The lion grinned. "I'm Ray, future king of these lands. Saro's the king now." Sarani yelled again. "So I crossed the desert! Yes! Finally!" 

Ray smiled and nodded. "Yes, you were close to our lands and I found you. Rafiki healed your cuts and soon he said you would wake up." Sarani stood up, her paws were still a light red, but she felt better. Hoping from the rock she walked over to Ray and leaned over to him. She meant to give him a kiss, "Thank you Ray, I would have died out there." Ray backed away, "I have a mate, sorry Sarani." Sarani smiled and shook her head. "It's totally fine with me Ray, but thank you. Maybe I better go on my way now. Thanks and tell Saro thanks too, bye!"

Just as Sarani walked out, Ray stood in front of her. "Please Sarani, you need to stay here, just for a while more like two days because you're still pretty sick. You were dehydrated, and still are!" Sarani sighed. "I guess I better." She slumped back to the rock and took a deep breath. "Ray?" He turned around to her. "Yes?" Sarani sighed. "Can I have some water? Or food?" Ray grinned. "I think you can come with me." She sat up from the rock and felt a short breeze. "Thanks." She whispered to it. Ray looked at her; the strange yet pretty lioness. "For what?" Sarani panicked, he'd think she was crazy. "Umm…for nothing." Ray shrugged. 

"By the way, why do you have those strange markings? I mean look at you. Your ears are weird and so is your tail, furry and thick." Sarani thought fast. "My father was a Jackal, and my mother a lioness." Ray smirked. "I would think you're a Felnec Lioness, I'd love to meet one." Sarani stopped. "Ray?" He continued to walk, but then turned to her and said "Yah?" Sarani sighed and hung her head in grief. "I'm a Felnec Lioness, please, don't tell anyone." She lifted her head and sighed sadly. Ray smiled. "I'd rather die by choking on a chicken bone." Sarani lifted her head and laughed. "Great. But what about your, umm friends? Tell them I'm a Jackal lioness." Ray laughed. "Okay, but it's hard to believe." Sarani lashed her tail at a butterfly. "I'll make them believe it. Trust me I'm a fighter." She leaned foreword proudly. "Whatever, you don't look tough." Sarani bared her teeth playfully. "Oh but I am." Ray smiled nervously, Sarani was pleased.

When they got closer to PrideRock (just like Lion King), Ray leaned over to the lioness and whispered in her ear. "Just remember, you're a Jackal mix Lion. And if they ask you, your just lost and your family was killed in a storm." Sarani gave him a look. "Where'd you get that story?" she lifted her paw playfully and hit him "Like they're going to believe that!" She strolled to a small hill perfectly and looked to him. "What ya think? Do I look like royalty? You know like those spoiled princesses?" She put her paw to her hair and sighed, "Has anyone seen my crown? Oh, I think I lost my dignity and my pride next to it!" Ray stood next to her. "Yah I think I saw it with my happiness! But really, you don't think that badly of princesses, do you?" Ray asked. Sarani shook her head and gazed into his eyes. "Well no- but come on have a little fun. I know your mate is a princess, they're not _so bad._" Ray took a step foreword. "Look over there Sarani." Sarani looked at the spot his yes laid on." "What is it?" Ray cleared his breath, and puffed his chest out proudly. "Its called PrideRock, it's where me and Kiatra live." Sarani turned her head for a better view. But Ray motioned down the hill. "Let's go Sarani." She followed, but took one last look at the view.

" When they finally reached PrideSock- I mean PrideRock, Kiatra didn't take kindly to Ray bringing Sarani."

Kit flinched his nose, "Why?" Kido put his paw to his grandson's head. "Listen and you'll find out." Kit sat up. Next to him Kota was snoring away peacefully. Kit lifted his hind leg and quickly stepped on his brother's tail. He smiled and said to a surprised Kido "He started it." Kota woke up with a yell of pain. He glared at Kit and pounced on the cub. Kit bit his paw and Kota fell to the ground. Kido picked Kit up and put him aside like a kid with an old toy. He paid no look to Kota, who smirked, at his brother's trouble. Kit swung his tail and said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Kido's paw went to his forehead. "Grandcubs." And then continued with the story. 

Well as it turned out, not many people were happy at the sight of Ray with another girl. And Sarani didn't like them much either. Ray had led Sarani into the cave, Kiatra, happy with Ray's return from Rafiki's place was at first happy. Kiatra bounded to Ray, happiness on her face young and eager like a cub when dinners close. "Ray! I was waiting for you!" Ray felt warm and loved, he hugged her and Sarani stayed outside in the shadows. But Kiatra didn't miss her. She gasped and removed herself from Ray's grasp. She stared at him and pointed to Sarani. "Ray, who is **_she?_**" Ray turned his back to Kiatra and looked at Sarani. She stepped out from the shadows and smiled weakly. Looking at everyone she stood next to Ray. Ray put his arm around her. "This is Sarani. When I went to Rafiki's, she was laying there in the dirt outside the lands. I had gone with Rafiki to gather things and then saw her. So I told him and he brought her to his house. And well, there I watched her, she woke up, and well" he looked at the angry glare in Kiatra's eyes. "She followed me home after I spent the day with her." Kiatra looked at her father, Saro, and her mother Nata for any support. Nothing, they stood lifeless. Kiatra sat down and stared at the lion before her. Ray turned away and sighed. Sarani looked at the pain she caused. She decides to do something, even if it meant what she dreaded, leaving her first friend. Sarani broke the silence and spoke out. "Kiatra?" Kiatra lifted her head and growled softly. Sarani backed away and went on "I didn't mean to be with Ray all day. It wasn't his fault, I was okay and he thought that I was still weak. So he showed me around and, well I enjoyed it. So I told him to stay with me all day, he refused, but I really wanted him. So finally he agreed, out of pity. Well it wasn't his fault, and you shouldn't be mad at him." Sarani sat down and took a deep breath, relaxed. Ray stared at her, she looked back. First of all, why had she lied? And why did she take the blame? He knew she did it for him. Kiatra went to Ray, and nuzzled him under his snout. He smiled and kissed her lightly. Saro shrugged, he looked over to Nata and said, "I guess this, um" Ray looked up and said, "She's a Jackal lion mix!" Saro and Nata stared at him. But looked away. Saro and Nata walked out of the cave, tail in tail. 

Sarani, for a moment felt everything was right, like Ray. But it didn't last. Kiatra spoke, "I now know it wasn't your fault Ray." She looked sweetly at him. "It's **_hers"_** Kiatra looked crossly at Sarani. Sarani crossed her eyes. "What? What did I do?" Kiatra walked over to her. "Leave, leave now and don't return." Sarani's eyes turned red. "I'm not leaving, I'm fighting." And then Sarani pounced on Kiatra. Kiatra, not a good fighter, rolled over and tried to bite Sarani. But Sarani slashed Kiatra on her shoulder. Kiatra cried out, and Ray rushed to her side, he knocked Sarani off. Sarani tumbled to the ground. She stared, unbelieving at Ray. He looked at her, and then turned to help Kiatra get up. Kiatra stumbled into Ray's arms and glared at Sarani in dark eyes. "You just attacked me, and the penalty for that is great." Kiatra spoke softly, but a deadly feeling arose to Sarani's eyes. Ray's eyes shut closed, Sarani knew he was trying to believe that he didn't know. Sarani softly called to the wind, but her cry was broken with Kiatra's anger. "The crime has been done, attacking a princess, not to mention flirting with the prince and future king." Sarani gasped and nearly fell to the ground. Ray still kept his eyes closed. "You only have one choice, and that is…

EXILE. 

That night Sarani was attacked by three lionesses, Kiatra smiled evilly as they roped and tied Sarani in vines. Sarani tried all she could, but they were to strong, and soon she was under control. Ray couldn't speak, Kiatra nuzzled him again and said "Oh, Ray, I'm so glad you love me." Ray looked down at her, sadness in his eyes. He walked out of the cave. Sarani watched him, while she could. The lionesses had her tied, and turned to their princess for more information. Kiatra walked over to the Felnec beauty in vines. They covered her mouth, and one was around her neck, the other around each front paw. Kiatra laughed at the sight. Sarani tried to pounce, but the lionesses held onto the vines, and Sarani was pulled back, she felt the vines tighten and cut her fur. "Will Sarani, how do you feel now?" Sarani's voice was muffled (a good thing too since she started to cuss big time). Kiatra slapped Sarani across her face; Sarani roared a low noise and fell down. Kiatra continued, "You know what Sarani? Let me tell you something, I'm going to be nice. I'm not going to exile you. I'm going to keep you, and you know what? Your going to be very happy in your new job, **you better be**. You want to know what you're going to do?" Sarani didn't answer but listened. Kiatra walked around proudly and then stopped in front of the tied felnec. "You're going to be one of my many _slaves._"

After, the lionesses took Sarani to a cave far away. It was curved dome with sand smothered all over the top. The cave was large, and inside Sarani saw a sight like no other of torture and pain. There inside were many, many creatures that had or must have been all of Kiatra's slaves. They were rugged, dirty with mud that clung on their fur, and worst of all…they were either chained or tethered to rocks and trees. She noticed that the cave wasn't all, there was a whole patch of land made for the slaves. Maybe because there were so many or maybe because the land was poor and Kiatra had no use for it. What better way to throw away land then giving it to the slaves? But Sarani had little time to look before she was dragged to a free rock nearby. One lioness took off the vine around her mouth, Sarani dared not talk, one took off the vine around her two front paws, and last they put the two remaining vines around the one on her neck. Then, like she was a dog, they tied the vines around the rock and left. Sarani sat down, she tried to walk around, but being tethered to the rock prevented her from moving far. Then she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she cried. Sarani's tears ran down her cheeks and then ended on the ground. Of course, Sarani brushed them off with her paw, but she knew that from this day on, she was going to have to control her anger, or else get killed. 

Sarani had soon fallen asleep, and she was sleeping uneasy. Around her everyone else slept, but she woke up and knew by the moon, that it was about midnight. Sarani yawned, trying to fall asleep, but Kiatra kept flashing in her mind, and Ray, why didn't he stop her? Well maybe he wasn't what she thought he was, maybe he wasn't. Sarani felt something on her side; something was watching her, or a group because she heard whispers and murmurs. Sarani lifted her head and looked around, and saw…

A group like she had thought. They blended in well, and so were hard to watch. But she them. Suddenly one came up to her, and spoke in a kind, warm voice. "Welcome, to the Cave. I'm Rio and these" he turned behind him and three people came out into Sarani's view. "Are my friends and fellow slaves." Sarani sat motionless. Rio came into the moonlight, and Sarani saw him for the first time, he was a male cheetah. His coat was a dark orange and his spots smudged. The ears were large and black like the paws he stood on. 

She saw they were black also, and when he lifted one to scratch his body, she saw a sore red spot. Sarani mostly noticed his eyes; one was green and the other blue! Then she saw his tail; it was long and lashed far. He had many cuts and even a scar on his snout. "What, who are you?" Sarani asked him. Rio sighed. 

"Like I told you, I'm Rio. But if you mean which group I belong too, I'm a hunter." Sarani gave him a puzzled look. "What's your name?'' Sarani told him. "Well Sarani, let me explain how it goes around here. 

First of all, all these cats and dogs (yes there are jackals) each belong in a group. There are three, The Hunters, The Royal, and The Workers. The hardest is the workers, and the easiest is the Royal. Kiatra let's us choose, but she chooses the Royal." Sarani stood up. "What do they do?" Rio cleared his throat. "The workers work on buildings or things Kiatra wants made. The Royal work on Kiatra. They go where ever she goes and just listen to her talk. They live in her cave and get to live a nice maid-like life. The Hunters, are just plain hunters, we hunt food for all of Kiatra and us with her family. Many chose to be a worker though, because a hunter can be killed any time and you won't be missed. That's how it is here. You hunt, you live on your own, and if you don't catch your meal, you don't eat." Sarani looked at his eyes like she does when she wants to charm others. "So you don't work, you don't eat?" Rio smiled. "Yup, but anyway everyone around here hangs out with their groups when were not 'in use' as Kiatra puts it. So what do you want to be?" Sarani didn't think about it. "A hunter." Rio shook his head behind him. "These are your new friends, the lioness is Daki." Daki was a dark brown lioness with red eyes. She seemed wise and strong. "This is Night." Night was a cheetah cub. He was silver with black spots and had a cut across his left eye. "And last but not least, this is Shade." Sarani turned to see Shade. He was a really beaten up cheetah. 

His pelt was like Rio's only his had (and she counted) 6 scars all over it. His paws were swift and looked sore. The tail was long, curved in a hook like shape and rugged like the rest of him. It was curled at his paws. His face was saddest of all. The hair on his head was black and his ears were also. His paws were black, in many ways he looked like Rio. But Shade's snout was shorter and he had two cuts on it. On his face a total of two scars, one cut, and on nip in his ear, that was in the left. His cheek had one scar and his right eye had the other. But his eyes were the most painful things Sarani had seen yet. They were a milky color and if you looked closely, you saw that they had a glint of green. She knew why they were like that though, he was _blind._

Sarani nearly cried out. Shade seemed to see her though, and Sarani heard the wind again. _Listen child, he doesn't see you with his eyes, but with his heart. Follow him, and you shall see…_

Sarani fell asleep again. And around her the group slept. They told her that they were on what was called 'good behavior' where their vines were extended for good behavior. They could walk a good 5 feet away from their rocks. Sarani yearned their freedom. "It's not even been one day! Trust me Sarani, this is nothing, nothing compared to your new life." Sarani knew that she had to believe what Shade told her, but she was too confused.

Morning broke through the twigs and branches of the brute trees. Sarani saw as the daylight shattered the darkness that surrounded her very life and day. "It must be very beautiful." Sarani shuddered and turned around to face Shade. His vine was torn and she could barely see the red marks it had cut into his tried neck. He was laying down facing Sarani and a smile that seemed in many ways sad. "What? The sunrise?" Shade shakes his head and drew a circle in the sand. "No, but the ability to see it. Sarani knew she should have said something, but when Shade set his head down again and said nothing more, she didn't.

Later Kiatra's younger sister, Sari, came with two larger lionesses. They used their claws and teeth, soon the vines were cut and the slaves were set to go to work. Rio told Sarani what was going to happen. "Since we are hunters, we hunt for all meals. But when we have free time, Kiatra makes us work as Workers." Sarani's shoulders hunched down. "So who's head hunter?" Rio pointed to Daki. "Kiatra thinks that Daki could be a royal. Ha! Daki's a cub at heart, and she's a damn good joker, it's scary. Why could beat me in jokes." Sarani faked a low laugh. 

"What should I do?" Rio put his paw on a rock. "Just listen." Daki stood tall and proud on a high rock. "Listen! Today we shall hunt those waterbirds. They are breeding rapidly, and it's only right to break into it. Half of us will hunt the waterbirds, the other will be led by my close friend and fellow leader, Claw!" The group growled. Rio whispered to Sarani, "It's their way of saying 'yah'!" A young jackal walked up to Daki. She was a golden color and a black streak ran down her back. "Hello! Right, my group will be hunting the zebra! Please meet me here!" After Daki jumped off the rock. She walked by Sarani, Rio and the other followed, so did she. Rio told her "Stick close, and when the catch is made, rip a small piece for you to eat, we all do." Sarani nodded sternly. 

Daki led them a large circle of water. There a huge flock of strange birds were gathered drinking small gulps of water. They had skinny feathers and each feather tipped with a clear blue. The body color was milky white and the beak a dark orange. Their beaks were long and lean; they poked into the water with them. Sarani studied the birds, then she heard Daki cry out. "Right, now catch as many as you can. Remember to only catch the weak and old. We don't go for the young or strong. If you do, they'll start to attack. Now go!" Sarani found Shade, "Hey, come with me." Sarani wasn't too sure. He was a blind cheetah, wait a minute, how'd he know that she was Sarani? He couldn't see her. But Sarani felt the wind blast freshness into her face and saw it follow Shade, so she went with him. "Look, we'll go with that one." He pointed to a fine old waterbird. He was close to the edge of the water. His head was in the water, poking around, and his feathers ruffed in the wind. "How can you it?" Shade closed his eyes and laid his paw into the water. "Trust me, I know." Sarani's heart took a leap, suddenly he wasn't just a plain blind cheetah, and he seemed to be more…

Shade pounced at the bird; it screamed and tried to run away. But Shade bite and grabbed the leg, the bird fell to the ground, lifeless. His feathers fluttered to the ground softly, and Sarani felt pity. "Nice catch." Shade sniffed the bird. "What was that move?" Sarani blushed. Earlier she had sneaked up on the bird and tried to slash its neck, but he flew up and Sarani fell into the water, her spine crashing into the rocks below. But she came up fine, Shade had leaped on the bird before it got away, and managed to catch it. 

Well Sarani knew she had been stupid and blushed more. "I call it the Slash, at least I would if could work." Shade laughed the first she'd ever heard. He clawed the bird's side and blood spilled out. He sniffed again, "He was healthy, a good meal can be made." Sarani all this while stood in the swift water with a how-did-you-know look on her face. Shade picked up the waterbird in his mouth and walked into dry land. He then dropped it and tore off a leg; "You take a piece." Sarani took a few steps toward the bird. Blood was covering the dirt around it. "I, I can't. Where I come from, when I hunt I clean off the prey. Look at it! Dirt, mud, and even grass is smothered on it." Shade smirked. "Sarani, your not home. You're a slave, and you said it your self 'you don't work you don't eat'. Just break off a piece and eat now. Or else you die from hunger." Sarani knew he was right. She closed her eyes tightly and ripped a piece of the wing off. The taste of mud mixed with grass entered her mouth. "That's gross!" she spit the wing out. Shade had already eaten the leg and grabbed the bird. "Eat or go. I have to turn our bird over." Sarani didn't eat; she tossed the wing into the tall grass. "What will Kiatra say about the bird?" Shade stopped. "She'll limit our meals. Not a big deal, I mean we get so little." Sarani kicked a rock; "I'm going to starve." Then she followed Shade to turn in their prey. Sarani saw many, many waterbirds. Only 20 remained in the water, they flew off when she looked. Then she saw Rio and Night; they hadn't eaten from theirs. Shade nudged her, roughly. "Not all of us eat our prey, sometimes, but not always." Sarani stared at him cruelly. "I'm getting to get less food and I didn't even have too!" Shade tried to reason. "It's only a scarp of meat from two day old zebras and enough water for four licks!" Sarani grew angry. "I don't care! At least it must be better then this junk!" Shade covered her mouth and with his other paw tossed the bird into a huge pile of dead waterbirds. Kiatra walked by them, and Sarani stayed quiet till they left. Finally Shade let her go. "Come on, we have little time before we have to go to work." Sarani muttered a few words. "Workers?" Shade nodded. "Today were working on a new hut Kiatra wants made for the cub." Sarani flinched. "New cub?!" Shade started to leave. "Yes, didn't you hear? Kiatra and Ray are going to get a cub. It's a female I think." Sarani sensed danger, not strong, but growing quickly. 

Later that same day Shade and Sarani started work on the mud house. It was a dome and large enough to fit about 30 lions. Sarani saw everyone from her work on it. It was being built by a flowing river and since mud was at the surface, what better then to use it? Sarani walked to the river and with her paws grabbed a pawful of sticky mud. She shook; it felt gross and slimy. "Hurry up! This cub is coming soon and you better have this room built!" Kiatra sat on another rock close by. Paws on her belly, which was a little larger, and Ray at her side. He looked sadly at Sarani, and opened his mouth as if to say something. But then he closed it and muttered something. Sarani went on with her work. She carried the mud over to the hut. A little about the hut before we go on:

It was made with straw and grass so far. Rocks at the bottom supported it and strong bars of driftwood had been placed at the top to keep it from falling. 

Sarani saw others as they threw the mud onto the hut. This was to insure that it wouldn't fall over in the wind. The mud held it together and prevented water or wind entering. Sarani stared as cheetahs used the tails to carry the mud and slap it on, like a mouse uses it's tail. The lions used their paws. The jackals used their paws and tails. Shade at her side used his tail to carry a basket made of waterweeds, a type of strong weed that rarely is seen and known for holding any kind of mud or water, inside mounds of mud stayed in place. He set it at his paws and using his paws he slapped it on and using his tail he spread it around like a kid with finger paints does. Sarani threw the mud on the dry hut surface and strolled over to Shade. "Hey Shade?" Shade murmured a response. "I was wondering, where'd you get the basket? I could use one." Shade's eyes widened. "I made it. Later I'll show you." Sarani said no more and went back to work. The rest of the days like the cheetahs she used her tail. But being a Felnec Lioness, it was hard with her thick bushy tail. Finally she was able to hold mud on it. She later switched to paws and kept it both like the jackals. When the great sun went down, Kiatra sent them back to the cave, where the whole pride did a scan to make sure everyone was there. Then they tied them all up. 

"Rio?" he smiled in the darkness. "Yah?" Sarani was bent back drawing in the dirt with her paw. "Do they tie us everyday?" Rio shook his head. "No, they get tried easily. Tomorrow we won't, believe me." Sarani asked the cheetah "Umm.. Can I ask you something?" Rio nodded and said a small 'yes'. "Whose Shade family? I mean I know Daki is old enough to be alone, and I figured Night's parents are…dead." She said softly. Rio sighed in despair. "You're right about Daki and sadly Night. About Shade, he's my half brother. My dad was killed in a battle two years after I was born. A year later my mother found another cheetah. Three years later she bore him a son, Shade. As it went when Shade was born, he wasn't on the right time. He was early on the day the family went to the river. Shade was born during a thunderstorm, the river raged and he was born into the world in the water. Mom tried to pick him up, but Shade was born small and strong. The current rushed him a little away. My stepfather found him in the water, Shade was half-dead. Mom says it's a miracle that Shade lived, but I know." Rio stopped, and Sarani saw a limping figure in the dark walk toward them. "Please Rio, let me tell the rest." Rio got out of the way. And Shade continued the story:

As Rio had said mom thought it was a miracle, well I too saw what Rio had seen. It was Tali, goddess of forgiveness and life. She appeared in her normal form surrounded by mist. Mom and dad were looking for me, so they didn't see. But Tali appeared by me, she looked at me and then said 

"**_I know you have a pure heart little one. So you will live."_**

That part I understood, even if I was just a kitten. After all I was six hours old. Well then she was gone and the water calmed down. Mom found me and then I went home. She inspected me, and then she found out the truth. I was hurt, only one scar."

He pointed to the one on his eye. Rio pushed him over. "Now I say the rest." Shade backed down. "Well he may have had one scar, but he was also blinded by the current. Mom was horrified and she thought he wouldn't last. But of course he did, later when we were cubs, stepdad died and mom took us into another home. We were a lone family, and still were. Well we grew up and soon were strong, smart young cheetahs. Sure Shade had to learn many things, for that night had sure beat him up. He had a scar that limited friends, blind who made him have to learn to do things differently, and limped. Forever since he had a small limp to his walk. Now he can control it, but he sometimes lets it go and limps."

So then Rio left to his rock and Shade stayed by Sarani. "Sarani?" she had been sleeping. "What?" she muttered tiredly. "What about your family?" Sarani's eyes grew watery. "My mom and dad died when me and my sisters were young. She took me to a pride, and when I left to return to our lands she stayed." Shade seemed to understand because he spoke no more.

Kit bit his grandpa's ear. "Come on! More I want more!" Kido lay down and was sleeping softly. But when Kit bite his ear, he got up. Kido laughed and said "Ouch! That hurts, well wake up your brother and I'll tell more." So kit jumped off the lion's mane and went to his sleeping brother. He bit his ear. Kota yelled. "Hey! Grandpa!" Kido nuzzled Kit. "Kota you can't fall asleep, or I'll sic Kit on ya!" Kota frowned. "So go on with the story. What happens to Sarani, and Shade, and Rio and…" Kit covered his ears with his paws. "Stop your killing me!" Kota faked a laugh. "Ha ha, very funny Mr. King of the lands." Kido decided to go on before the King Land War 3 began:

Years had past, Sarani kept her goal alive, 

TO TRY, TO FIGHT, TO LIVE

She had learned to eat the food they got in one bite to not notice the taste. She had a lot of goals, but this one very important:

TO LIVE FREE OR DIE

Sarani grew very close to Rio, but even when they became mates two years later, Sarani felt she wasn't what he had looked like before. Sarani's rock was moved to his, and she didn't see Shade much except on hunts and sometimes. One day she heard the wind again.

__

"Sarani, now it's the time four years have passed. Now is the rich time to leave this place. Take him with you, and the others. Only four, you and three others can go. Go now child, go now…"

It was then that Sarani knew that the time had come…to escape.

Kiatra's cub had been born; it's a she. She looks like Kiatra and has her father's nose. Her name was Kia, after Kiatra. Changes had happened, Night grew up and soon he left the group and went to the Royal. Daki had died; she died from a hunger, maybe because she refused to eat. At least that's what they were told, her body was removed and rumor said she had faked it and escaped. Shade told Sarani not to feel alone. Yet Sarani felt alone, even when she had Rio. 

Later Sarani had her plan to escape, she choose to take her two remaining friends, Rio & Shade. Rio wasn't sure of her plan. "Do you know what will happen if were caught? Kiatra will skin us alive!" but Shade had loved the idea. "Think about it Rio, _freedom!"_ So it was agreed, the three would leave at dawn. 

Sarani nudged Rio roughly and licked his cheek, "Let's go!" she whispered. Rio grunted and rolled over. Once again Sarani nudged him, only instead this time she bit his ear. Rio nearly screamed out, but Shade (who bit through his vine) shut his mouth. "Let's go." Sarani followed him out, Shade had gotten rid of the trio's vines and they were off. 

There weren't any guards at the Slaves Lands, but they were around the borders of Kiatra's lands. Sarani tip-toed behind a tree and Shade attacked a guard-lion. He bit his ears and slashed his face all he could. Soon the guard had Shade trapped, after all Shade was blind and he had done the best he could. This was when Sarani ran in, she leaped onto the guard, who at this point cried out for help, soon when Sarani had the guard throat at his paws, two other's came running towards them. 

"Sarani! Let's get out of here!" Rio cried out to his mate as he helped Shade run through the darkness. Sarani regretted letting the guy go, but when she them coming, Sarani got to her legs and ran. It wasn't hard for them to run for a long time, they were doing it everyday to hunt prey. So it came as no surprise when all three guards stopped panting hard. Sarani had her group stop. "We won't be able to run more if we don't rest. Take a break their no where in sight." So they laid back. But Rio stayed up, "Were still in the ShadowPlains, and look! The suns are beginning to rise! We have to go before Kiatra gets awake." Shade agreed with his brother. "We have to Sarani, we have no choice." Sarani moaned, leaving this peace was too much to bear, but she went with them. 

During this time the lead guards, Hindu had regrouped his pack and was ready to track down the slaves. "Right, now lets spread out in threes, if you find them don't attack but call us and tell us where you saw them go, got it?" The recruits answered aloud and together "Yes Sir!" So Hindu made groups in threes and the lions were off like dogs at a foxhunt. 

Meanwhile Sarani and her friends had been walking slowly. Then Sarani sensed something. "Do you hear that?" Shade stopped. "No, and I thought I could better then you, what a surprise. Let's go, if it's them then we don't want to stay unless we want to be skinned cats." Rio shrugged at Shade. "If we stay and listen maybe it's someone else, you never know." Sarani had her own idea. "I say we move like Shade said, it might be Kiatra's top of-the-line trained jackals, I mean lions!" So they kept heading onward toward the sun. Father down, but not far group #4 was catching up; they were made up of Fido, Trife, and the lovely female guard Angel.

"So Angel you busy tonight?" Fido asked the foxy chick. "Why Fido, I never knew you of all lions wasn't already dating another girl." Fido crossed his fingers. "So it's a night out?" Trife laughed, "You ever get Angel to even enter your den? Ha! That's a riot." Angel smirked. "Well sorry Fido-" she strolls over to Trife and nuzzles his chin. "But I already have a date tonight. Trife here's going to take me to his place for the night- and in the morning I plan to be busy." Fido growled at Trife. "Any ways, you couldn't get Angel if you tried." Trife told him as Angel cuddled more. Fido still was angry, but now even more then before "You want to start something? Right here and now?" Trife laughed a hard laugh. "Now see here, I could beat you any day any time- I'd" but Angel cut him off. "Look over there! It's the slaves!" she pointed to Sarani's silhouette from the sun. Trife and Fido looked at Angel and then were off, Angel following slowly trying to avoid any rocks from hitting her small paws.

Sarani gazed at the sun, "Look at it!" Rio stopped to look with her, but Shade stayed where he was. "Sarani we should keep going, I might not be able to see anything, but I bet they're coming." Rio rolled his eyes. "Come on Shade, have a little break before we travel through the land." But Sarani didn't agree. Her eyes slanted and she lowered her neck, "I sense something. We better go before they-" but she didn't finish.

Rio had seen the guards coming and warned them. "Let's get out of here!" Sarani rushed to Shade's side and stayed by him, making sure he knew where to go. "Are they near by?" Shade asked Sarani while they ran. "I don't want to even know!" The truth was Trife, Fido, and Angel weren't following them anymore.

"Look, they reached the ending sun, after that they're off the Shadowlands, and besides" Angel licked her paw. "Kiatra didn't say anything about chasing them that far while my paws are getting sore and red." Trife smiled. "So what will we tell her?" Fido looked out for them (Sarani, Rio, and Shade), he saw the three rebels run into the next land, their fur rugged and paws sore and maybe even bloody from the run. They seemed so strong, so witty, and now so stupid. "We'll just tell her that we killed them, it's what she wants to hear." But somehow, neither Trife nor Fido felt it safe saying that, especially to Kiatra…

"At least Sarani and them made it out." Kit told his grandpa. "Yes, after 5 long years they lived and fought their way out." he agreed. Kota, for once, wasn't asleep. "But what about Kiatra? She'll catch them won't she?" he seemed eager. "Well no, but Sarani and Shade and Rio do encounter more trouble then before. But in the story a lot of things happen so let me tell you more. First though, where's your sister?" Both cubs glanced at each other. Kido groaned. "I can't believe I forgot about her! Kit, go find her!" But before Kit could complain, a voice was heard. "No need Grandpa, I'm here." A girl cub appeared from some bushes. Her fur was tawny and trim nicely, the eyes were green and around her legs were black markings. Her tail tuft and hair were also black. "So what ya doing?" she asked her younger brothers. "Just hearing the story of Sarani." The cub threw her head back in laughter. "Grandpa are you telling them that story?" Kido nodded. "Yes Sera, I'm telling them that story. You know it?" Sera stopped laughing. "No." Kota told her "Then why did you laugh?" Sera eyed him dangerously "I was trying to bring some humor into this place, it's so quiet." But Kit knew better. "Well be quiet and I'll tell you what happened. Sarani is a felnec lion and her family killed. She and her sister went to another pride; she learned to hunt and attack well, to also talk to the wind. Then she left her sister and the pride and was taken in slavery where she was for 5 years. She got a mate named Rio and had another friend named Shade who was blind. Then they escaped and now were talking about what going to happen. The end." Sera stared at him. "Right. So grandpa go on." Kido's voice was once again telling the story, and all three cubs quieted down as he spoke. 

"Now we are entering another part of the story, when they are exploring another land. This parts called- The Mystic powers."

**__**

The Mystic powers

Sarani slept peacefully, Rio right next to his mate slept calmly too. But nearby, Shade's dream twisted and turned. 

A sliver figure was there, her fur silver shined and lights so great they seemed to _give _him his sight back. Her body was sleek and slender. The gray silver tipped wings on her back were folded sharply and one feather looked like a knife that would cut easily through your skin. Her eyes were a preaching yellow glow and Shadow saw something inside it, like a hawk figure shadow glisten for a moment. The paws that she stood on were fine and small, like her lashing tail they were white. The tail was long and whip like, around her chest there was a necklace, with a leather strap and a beautiful jewel in the shape of star hung in the middle. The color didn't look like one color at all, it looked like it changed from different colors and shined a milky white color on Shadow. There were spots on her back, and around the bottom legs. Then she spoke.

"Welcome Shade, or shall I say Akato Riko?" Shade stood below her shocked. "I'm sha Shade, not Akato RI riko or what you said." The figure slashed her paw into the air, suddenly a book appeared. It was old and tattered with age, the cover was a dull red and the title was golden a still good color. It read something Shade couldn't see. The book seemed to be important since the cheetah flipped through it softly and gently. "Yes Akato Riko, you are who I thought you were." With another scary swish of her paw the book which hung in mid air with her was gone. "Akato, listen to me. You aren't Shade the rugged, blind slave cheetah, you are Akato Riko. The mighty God-Cheetah, ruler of the Night." Shade now felt like an idiot was before him. He wasn't scared anymore and didn't stutter. "Please, me a god?"

The cheetah shook her silver outlined head. "Shade, you don't remember but you aren't even mortal." Shade didn't understand, but somehow he felt she was right, no. He wasn't a god, if he was why would he be blind and a slave. "Why am I a slave and look, I'm blind in the real world!" The girl sat down and lowered the cloud, which she sat on to his level. 

"Akato, when you were a god, you were take from us and now we have finally found you and look at you, you aren't what you used to be." 

"How was I taken? Gods have powers."  
"Yes, but gods are also born cubs, you were a kitten and the next day stolen."

"By who?"

"By the Dark Ones, the evil gods."

"But what about my brother Rio and my birth?"

"All a mirage that the gods and I created. You were stolen and I will tell you much more lately, but when you were reborn into a mortal we made them see that. I even had Tali appear to make it better."

"And now what?"

"Now I have come to take you home, but I know why you are reluctant to come Akato."

That drove Shade or Akato's attention back. "Why?" he said turning around. The girl sighed. "I'm Sarai, Goddess of the Mind and Truth. It doesn't even take Daria's sense, whose goddess of love, to notice you love her." Akato shook his head. 

"I won't hide it from a goddess. But she doesn't want me, she has Rio."

"Akato, Sarani knows he isn't right. But she doesn't know you love her, now please think about this. We have finally found you, and you may be a mortal, but we can change that with the help of winds. Akato, you can become immortal like you were a kitten and join us."

"But what about Sarani? I don't want her to be unhappy with my brother- I mean with Rio."

"Your hearts pure Akato, I will give you a choice. 

You can go down and win her heart and bring her with us only I can give you only two years- or you live like mortals together until the end."

Akato knew what he had to say "Sarai, what about this. I go down with them until they reach freedom, then if she wants, I take Sarani with me to the god's world." Sarai smiled sadly. "That was a good choice, and alright Akato, you are to remain mortal, but remember, if you die, that's it."

"Um Sarai? Where is Sarani planning to go anyway?"

"She wants to go back to her first home, but I beg you Akato, take her and go to the gods now."

"No Sarai, I'm sorry. But before I go, who are my parents?"

As the dream ended Shade heard these last word's "Silver, God of the Stars, and me, Sarai. Farewell my son, my dear son…

When the dream faded away, Shade opened his useless eyes, to see.

Shade saw everything. From his friends to his meals. Sarani liked seeing him so happy, but when she spent more time with him then her own mate, Rio felt a tab of anger. One night, Sarani slept with Shade since they had star gazed and Rio finally couldn't take it. With death in his eyes, Rio pounced on Sarani; Sarani was pushed into a rock and knocked out. Shade saw what happened and attacked Rio for what he did. The three had traveled for a total of two years since Shade had the dream and woke up to find his sight. And when the winds spoke to Sarani, she knew they were happy for they said she was only two years journey from her Promised Land.

But while Rio and he fought, Shade knew Rio wasn't safe to travel with and killed him. Though it would break Sarani's heart, Shade did what he knew was right. After the bloody murderer, Shade carried Sarani to a peaceful stream and gently threw water on her face. Sarani woke up and glanced at Shade, she smiled weakly. "Shade? Where's Rio, who attacked? Did he win?" Shade sighed and drank some of the water from the stream. Then he turned to her and began his story. "Rio attacked you, and you passed out so I attacked him. Then I thought he wasn't-wasn't good to travel by and well…I killed him." Sarani gasped and fear struck her eyes. "You killed, you killed him!?" Shade nodded. "Shade! How could you kill my mate! I hate you Shade and never want to see you again!" Then she stomped off behind some bushes.

In a patch of tall grass, Sarani threw her weak body and rested on the hill cliff. Suddenly she saw the wind come and heard the soft, faint voices talk again. 

**__**

Be still little one, and think. He did not mean to harm you in love, but protect you in love. Trust him and you will reach the land together."

Sarani knew the woman was right, she picked herself up to find Shade. After a few hours she found Shade by a willow tree. His scarred face for a moment held a true smile while she told him. "Shade, I'm sorry I overreacted and I'm happy to say that the new lands are close the winds say only 3 years away, when we get there the winds promised that the other Felnec Lions will be waiting, they were under slavery like us." Shade was puzzled. "Sarani, you're a Felnec Lioness?" Sarani covered her mouth. "I can't believe I said that." But Shade smiled once again. "It's cool, I always wanted to meet one. And you're the most beautiful one I've ever imagined. Sarani smiled too. And then they set out to reach the lands before they could lose time.

During the travel there it wasn't easy. Sarani and Shade had to fight their way through storms and loss of food, but one day they met another pride.

Sarani and Shade entered a barren land, like Kiatra's only darker. Around them was nothing but prey and endless fields of grass. "Where are we?" Sarani asked Shade. "I don't know, maybe were in another slave lands, look around nobody." Sarani tried to giggle. "No, they would be working." Shade did a pitiful smile. "Yah, your right." 

Little did they know that where they had entered, they weren't welcomed at all. Soon two male lions spotted Sarani and Shade; they were attacked and tied in strong rough vines. As they were dragged across the crackling sand Shade muttered. "Does this look familiar?" Sarani didn't answer

They were brought into a huge cave. Inside a pride of lions and tigers alike laid down and rested as the cheetah and Felnec were brought in. Of course, everybody started talking madly at the Felnec lioness. Sarani hid her face by Shade's shoulder she they were brought into the center. "Be strong, because I can't." a scared Shade told her. Sarani glanced up and muttered something. Suddenly they saw something appear from the back of the cave. Two figures came to them. One was a large Jaguar and the other, a Felnec, but she was familiar. Sarani strained her sight to see, but the face was too in the past to remember. "Good jobs guards, now go." The queen said. The three lions left and joined the pride. Then the Felnec closed her eyes; she hummed and then slanted her eyes toward the rebels. "Sarani and Shade. I guess you don't remember me do you Sarani?" Sarani flinched, her voice was hard and cold like ice, and yet still she didn't see. "No I don't. Who are you?" 

"I am what you once knew. The weak figure of a sister." Sarani's eyes widened. "Denya?" Shade during all this kept his eyes closed, not wanting to hear. "Yes my dearest sister Sarani. It's me, Denya." Sarani's mouth hung wide open. "But you did stay with the pride, didn't you?" Denya walked around like Kiatra had done. Her tail high and proudly waving. "Let me tell you the whole story sis. When you left, my mate- and me" she stopped and nuzzled the Jaguar who seemed pleased to be included. "Had decided to follow you and take over what ever you went to. I was growing smart, learning that power was all that mattered. So I followed, through the raging dessert into Kiatra's lands. Only I wasn't caught. Kiatra, good lady and queen if you ask me, let me stay after I revealed many of secrets from our clan. Small things, like spells and magic, of course they weren't real. But we fooled her and then traveled on when you were hunting in the blazing sun.

Later we came too these lands, without a leader the lions were scattered, we brought them together with some help." Sarani's feeling for her sister grew ugly. "From where?" Denya cleared her throat and put her paw to her chest. "The Dark Ones. Very nice trade, their help for my promise of forever being theirs." 

Now Shade began to come into the battle. "You're with the Dark Ones?" The memories flashed into his mind, the dream about Sarai his mother and his true past. He would tell Sarani, he'd have too anyway. But now what was going to happen. "Anyway sister, I have no intention to make you a slave, you'd never grow tried and that bores me. So you're having my favorite penalty. No, not exile you don't even live here. Death." 

She snapped her paws and three lionesses dragged and pulled the vines around their necks outside. They once again were tied, only differently. Before they were tied to a rock or tree. This time they were ON it. The lionesses had forced some kind of flower to their noses, and soon the pollen had taken affect and the two were sleeping. The lionesses pushed the bodies up two the same stone wall that their future death would take place. One held the bodies while the other two tied the ropes around nearby trees and rocks. Soon the feet and paws of both creatures were speared apart and they hung from the rock. 

"Sarani!!" Shade had yelled into her ear. Sarani screamed, no one heard. "What the ___ do you want!" Shade frowned. "Denya coming and from experience I say you stay awake or die." Sarani felt ashamed but said nothing. "Well you two are in luck, I've had a dream last night and your not going into sudden death!" Sarani smiled, so sisters do love. But Shade wasn't impressed. "What are you going to do?" Denya laughed evilly. "The Dark Ones request they are hungry and demand food, red blood and light souls. Which means…" Shade finished. "That were going to be a sacrifice?" He hoped he was wrong. "Why yes." Sarani fainted. And so did Shade.

They awoke to find themselves by a river with three lionesses. They were being pushed into the water. "What are you doing?!" Shade cried out. One lioness answered. "The Dark Ones sacrifice requires a few things, the body has to be clean for easy eating." Shade gulped. Shade turned to see Sarani, who was easily being washed since she hadn't awoken. Shade meanwhile was nearly drowned. "Don't-you-have- to wash-more" every time he was plunged into the water before his next word and finally he was dragged like a rag onto shore. "Gently?" the lionesses laughed. "No savage, the water drop is supposed to be painful." Shade rolled his eyes. And then once again he was given a flower and forced to sniff deeply. Snore. 

The next thing that was part of the sacrifice was the cleaning and feeding. Shade was tied to a tree truck when the lionesses prepared what looked like food. Water Birds, Gazelle, Zebra, and water. "What's this?" One answered snapping "The body has to be fat and you for example look like a stick." Shade groaned. "So after years of watching my weight I have to be fattened up?" they glared at him. "It was a joke." He said weakly. "Where's Sarani?" he said when he noticed she wasn't there. "She's being fed elsewhere, you will get to see a few hours before the kill." She told him. Shade hoped she was okay. 

Before he knew it, the lionesses had gained up on him and Shade was forcing down pieces of Zebra by the second. "Slow down!" he tried to say, but they went at the same speed. Finally Shade was left alone, he'd gained not even one pound after the hours of feeding. "Not to good, but you'll be fed before the kill anyway." Shade rolled his eyes again. "That makes me feel SO much better."

After that Shade was taken to cave where there was strange colored water. "There are markings that you must wear before the kill." One lioness dipped her paw into the blue water and drew one mark under each of Shade's eyes. "This represents the sorrow you'll feel." Another painted a line of purple paint down his back, "This is the life you once had." And the last one got red and slashed it on his chest; "This is the pain that you gave us." "I feel like a wall painting." Shade complained, but they lionesses did not answer. 

Finally one lionesses got out a gold bracelet and cupped it into his wrist. Shade lifted his paw; the solid gold was heavy with dread. "This is death, after the kill if the bracelet is covered in your red blood, it means this was pleasing for the gods. If it isn't, then Denya will know the gods aren't pleased and will have our necks." Shade nodded, but he knew that death wasn't near by for him and Sarani.

The lionesses walked Shade over the worn path until they came to a spot surround by tall grass, there was food lying around. "Here eat, we will return later when the time has come. And don't try to escape, the tall grass goes on for miles, besides one of guards will see you. So they left, laughing at the thought. Shade laid down, his eyes full of anger, but he had a plan. A few moments later, Sarani came. Shade lifted his head, Sarani was beautiful. The markings were like jewelry on her body and the paint glowed like the sun. On her wrist was also a bracelet, but that made her all the better. "Shade? Shade we have to leave this place!" Shade agreed. "Listen Sarani, I have a plan. But before I tell you that, I must tell you this." Shade took a deep breath and went on. "Sarani, I'm a god." Sarani's face flinched. "Shade this is no time to play around." Shade was surprised. Of all people he thought that Sarani would believe him, but maybe he was wrong. "Sarani, please you have to believe me, I can't show you, but you must believe." Sarani's gaze turned into anger and disbelief. "Shade, I can't stand any of this. I'm going to get out of here whether it kills me or not! And if you won't help me then I'll do it myself." She stamped her paw and angrily walked away from Shade. Shade sighed, pain filled with heart with sorrow. 

"Listen, Sarani. My plan will work, and maybe even after you will believe." Sarani shifted her gaze to him and even if her eyes showed no sign of happiness…she would follow him. "Fine, what's the plan?" Shade's paw scraped across the sand as he talked. "This is the sacrifice pole thing and this is our escape route." He drew a long pole and a line from it into another circle. "It sounds to easy." Sarani commented. "And maybe it is, but we have no choice, unless you have another plan?" Sarani's fur grew pale, "Yes I do…death may be a choice." Shade's mind whirled. Visions of the gods and goddesses entered his mind and he knew that the time was drawing nearer. But he didn't accept it, he denied. "Sarani, trust me we will leave here alive." 

Later Shade and Sarani had decided, they would run away, even if it sounded to easy. "Shade, if you are a god, use your powers." Shade gripped her tail in his; "I'll try." When they got near the guards, Shade concentrated. He felt the urge of death inside his very body and the flames of truth burn his soul. Suddenly Sarani gasped quietly, she backed up. Shade's eyes glowed brightly like stars and his body was pale and a holy glowing color. "Shade?" Sarani stuttered. He didn't hear her soft voice though, he had an attack to use on the guards. The wind blew unto the couple, Sarani understood it. 

**__**

"Shade is true to his word my daughter and soon he will protect you both as you leave his earth-bound torture."

Suddenly Shade attacked as the guards turned around to see them. Shade swiped his paw and a fireball flew out, toward the lions. They cried in pain as the fire burned into their fur. ""Shade! Will it kill them?" Shade shook his head. "I'm not that strong, but let's run!" he returned too normal and his eyes were once again glittering with happiness. They ran together just in time to see Denya and her pride following them. "SHADE!!!" Shade smirked. "Already on it." Shade kept running and then jumped, he closed his eyes and once again he was a glowing figure, only stronger… Then quickly a pair of silver things grew to his back. Sarani stood there as Shade transformed. 

The things that were rapidly growing on his back were wings. They stood agile, swift, and strong. "Sarani, hold on!' Sarani didn't think for a moment and grabbed onto Shade's arms. He flapped his wings and they flew into the air, below them Denya and the others yelling loudly with anger. 

"Shade! Where are we going?'' The wind flew to her face and Sarani's voice was barely heard. "Okay Sarani were going to your lands. The West Winds and there were going free the Felnecs." Sarani smiled and laughed as they flew. Soon night fell; Sarani's sight was darkened. "Shade can you see?" Shade giggled. "Of course, remember I'm god of the Night, this is my domain." He slowly stopped flapping his wings and they fell calmly down the ground into a small den where they slept for the night. 

Days passed, and finally Shade heard his mother's sweet voice in his ears as he awakened. "My dearest son, tomorrow you will find the West Winds. But beware for the leader of the Outsiders will not give you the land." Then Shade saw her. "Use these attacks. Like before your wings, and those Fireballs. All of us, well just us three have gifts for your battle." Two figures appeared. Shadow God of War and Kailua, Goddess of War. They are mates. 

"Son of Sarai and warrior, I give you this." He held a necklace in his paw and Shade felt in around his neck. "It is a DeathCatcher, use it to capture the soul of the one you kill. When you get near the body, it will work." He then disappeared. And Kailua stepped forward. "Young warrior, use this as an attack when you are weak. Never use it when you are healthy or your life is gone." Suddenly like a flash Shade was in front of her and she touched his chest. A bolt of lightening came and Shade cried out lightly. "It hurts, but works." Shade nodded, but his eyes filled with pain. Then Kailua stopped; her paw set down again. 

"This is called Trickster, it's when you can make a copy of yourself to send onto your opponent when you weak and can't fight. It can only be used once, so use it wisely." She smiled to him and then disappeared.

"My son, please be careful. As a mother, make me a promise Akato, or Shade." Shade's eyes grew watery. "Yes, what is it?" Sarai's figure began to loosen and fade away. "Promise me you will win." Shade brightened. 

"I will mom, I will make you proud."

The next day, Shade showed Sarani his gifts. "Will I fight?" she asked him. Shade looked away. "I don't know." Sarani began to worry. "Please Shade, you have physic powers. What will happen?" Shade lifted his paw and drew in the sand. "Truly I do not know Sarani, I think you will though." Sarani only nodded. 

Then once again like other days, night came. Only one day left before the battle. Shade was awake. He turned to his friend and gently licked her cheek. She twisted away a little and groaned. "Don't worry Sarani, I'll catch a meal today." He smiled to himself and walked away.

In Sarani's dream, Sarai appeared with alone. "Sarani. You know my son holds dear your life." Sarani gasped, she was talking to a goddess. "Oh Sarai, I didn't know that. Yet I hold him dear as well." Sarai saw pureness in this mortal. "Now dear, you have asked me before you spelt if you were going to fight." Sarani knew it was true. "Yes, and my answer is?" Sarai frowned and sighed. "No you won't angel." Sarani's mind exploded with ideas. "Why not? What happened to me?" Sarai thought a moment. "I cannot say much for it the future, but I will tell you what you need to know." 

"You give be put under a spell and you won't be battling. Shade will make a bet, he wins he gets you, the pride, and the lands. He loses, the king gets him, you and Shade's spot as a god including his powers." Sarani had more questions, but Sarai was fading rapidly and said something before she was gone. "Remember Sarani, believe in what you see…."

"So grandpa, does Sarani and Shade make it?" Kit asked Kido. "You will see, so how is everyone?" All the cubs nodded, and sat. "Grandpa, please go on." Kit said. Kido smiled. They enjoyed the story. "Alright this is the final part of the story. This decides what happens to Sarani and Shade. It is entitled:

**__**

The Final Battle

Sarani woke up and told Shade who walked in with a tiny fish. "I'm still going to make that bet, and win it. Some on Sarani, we best go." Sarani agreed and they were off after cutting the fish in half. 

Finally, panting and sweating the couple reached the boundary of the West Winds land. "The river, I remember it so much." Shade nodded and smiled. "Now the battle, let's go." 

"Please listen to me my king, these are the finest girls in the pride, ours and the Felnecs. Pick one." King Scar sat in his throne of bones and stones. He was a strong male lion, his pelt dark brown and his mane a darker brown with streaks of black. His eyes were blue, like a night without stars. And the scar on his eye, may have been the cause of the name his mother gave him. Before him three lionesses and two Felnecs stood. They were beautiful, but not enough. "They won't suit me, give them to my warriors, if they don't approve, kill 'em." 

The small Ocelot to the side shuddered. "Yes my King Scar." The girls shook and were then led outside, where male cheetahs and lions stood. The girls knew the routine, they frowned and stood a line as the males walked forward and gazed at them. The girls stood still and agile. The males walked around one, inspecting the health and beauty of the creature. Finally one had decided, the female lionesses frowned, she didn't want this cheetah but licked his cheek to show agreement, she had too. The male led her away; she was what they called it "sold". 

When Shade and Sarani entered the lands, they were once again caught and dragged to the king. "Sarani, you know this is just so normal now." Shade commented and Sarani answered. "Ya, I mean I knew this would happen." When they brought into the King's court, Sarani's past home, he ignored the male. Gazing at her. His eyes were still and love struck his heart, not for her but her looks. "Who are you?" he asked Sarani, but Shade answered. "We have come far to return these lands to their rightful owner, this Felnec Sarani.'' He pointed to Sarani who was scared and turning away. "Guards, take the male away and imprison him." Shade struggled as the strong wicked males dragged him away. Sarani yelled, but she was taken back to the King. "Please bring him back." She told him. But he only talked to his little Ocelot. The Ocelot nodded and ran around the cave, telling the pride to leave. So they left. Just like before in another one of her adventures she was put to sleep by a flower. She fell to the ground and King Scar smiled and laughed. "Ladies, take our guest to my chambers, leave her there and then walk out. Two Felnec's, who remembered Sarani only didn't talk, gently picked her up and took her away. "My lord, have you chosen a wife yet?" the Ocelot asked with envy. "Yes, Aki I think I have." He muttered to himself and then turned to enter his chambers, where Sarani lay without knowing what was coming. 

She woke up to a voice. King Scar was there and he was talking with a Felnec male, his face happy and free. Sarani shook her head, she was dressed differently then when she arrived, another, and heavier gold bracelet was on her wrist. Two gold earrings were on her ears and a crown on her head, she smelled of violets and her fur was trimmed and clean. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Suddenly King Scar appeared to her, she had been on a bed made of soft stone and somewhere clean beautiful for colors danced on the walls, "You're here with me in my room." Sarani gasped. "King Scar? Let me go, I want to be with Shade." 

King Scar flinched. "He's not dead my dear, merely chained with my prisoners." Sarani sat up, but King Scar knocked her over and licked her cheek. "Sarani do you call yourself? I need and seek a bride, queen of these lands and you have been chosen." Sarani lay frozen. "NO, I can't marry you!" King Scar laughed. "Think about it Sarani, all the riches and me with you forever." Sarani looked at the handsome lion on her, but saw only darkness. "No, leave me alone." King Scar wouldn't take no for answer. He slammed her down when she sat up, "You will be my queen your beauty is that of an angel's, and you will forget the cheetah, worthless he is with all his scars." Sarani's eyes blazed. "Never, never call Shade worthless when I'm here!" She used all her might and jumped up, King Scar was thrown to a wall and Sarani ran out. Only to be tackled and brought back, once again she was knocked out. King Scar rubbed his cheek. "Take her to the Wise One." The Felnecs nodded and carried Sarani away.

The Wise One was a monkey, like Rafiki in the Pridelands, only his name was Rikudi. Rikudi took Sarani to a branch on his tree and began working. Mixing potions and stirring things until finally he filled a pouch with a green juice. Giving to King Scar he said, "When she drinks this, she will adore you. It will last until the next full moon, and then she will remember all that happened. Sarani must drink it all." King Scar nodded evilly. 

Sarani was brought back to the King's Chambers, where she came around. King Scar ordered three Lionesses in. They force-fed her the potion, only some fell to the ground, and Sarani escaped too late. She began to smiled and then laughed. Her eyes blazed green and then pink then normal. Sarani saw King Scar and smiled. "Scar. My love." King Scar was pleased, Sarani ran over to him and licked his cheek. "It worked." He muttered as Sarani kissed him. 

"I hate this." Shade murmured in his cell. Vines were tied to his paws and he stood up, his body against a stone slab. "When can I get out?" Then an Ocelot appeared. "The King wishes to talk with you." Two muscled Lions appeared and snapped the vines; Shade fell to the ground. Then he was walked to the Throne.

There King Scar sat with Sarani. She had vines tied to a stone she sat on, and since she didn't drink it all, the potion didn't last long. Tears stained her fur for a while and her cheek was red, Shade saw her and knew she was hit over and over again. He fell to the ground, feeling weak and painful. "Sarani." He whispered. Suddenly the lions picked him up and left him in front of the King. King Scar stood up in his throne and began. "Shade, I have a deal to make with you." Shade looked up into the eyes of death. "What kind of deal?" Shade asked. 

"A battle, if I win I get three prizes. You as my slave, and all these Felnec forever never escaping. Yes I know you are a god, and I feel free to battle. For I'm also a god, of The Dark Ones. Scar, god of the Dark Arts."

Shade was confused, but somehow knew. "What's the last prize?" King Scar smiled with happiness. "Sarani's paw in marriage, forever mine." Sarani's head hung down and tears fell. She nodded her head, she had agreed. 

"If I win, I get three also. These lands, Sarani back, and this pride of Felnec and all those who want to join us." King Scar was not tricked. "That's four, I will make one more, I want your most prized possession, your powers." Shade gasped in surprise. Then shook his head. "It's a deal." He walked up to King Scar, and shook his paw. King Scar squeezed Shade's paw and finally let go. "We begin tomorrow."

Sarani was forced to sleep alone since no one had her. Shade slept in the prisoners' room, while King Scar slept in his chambers. Shade dreamed that his mother wished him luck, and he felt the weight of the necklace on his chest, then the bolt of power and finally his wings glowing like stars from the milky way. 

The next day Shade woke up and was taken to the "fighting arena". A piece of land with spots of trees and barren spots. Around them a crowd of both prides sat. Sarani sat on top of a hill watching, waiting. She was chained, so she couldn't bush away the tear in her eye.

Akato was ready; he had the necklace, the powers, and the silver wings. Scar was different too, he was wearing a necklace as well and had wicked demon wings, and Akato had no clue if he had any new powers. 

"Right now the opponents for today. Akato Riko God from the Light and guardian of the Night. Against Scar God from the Dark and guardian of the Dark Arts. There are no rounds, when one dies the other will win. Both are allowed only four powers. NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!" 

*************************************

****

~ The following is from Akato's point of view ~

************************************* 

The battle was on. I was getting used to my powers and used Fireball, only two out of three hit Scar. He dodged me and then used some kind of earth attack mounds appeared and I nearly fell off. So I flapped my wings and flew into the air. From there I used another attack, they just came to me and seemed natural. I swished my wings and sent gusts of wind, Scar was knocked off and weaker. Then something new happened, he flew up and threw something on me. They were black stars, and they clang on to my fur. I yelled, they sent waves of pain down and up my body, I finally ripped them off and cussed. Not good. I grew angry and suddenly my eyes blazed fire and rays of red flames shot out from them. Scar tried to run, but I cornered him. When the power wore off he was burned, but not happy. He slashed his paws and I felt a streak of pain slice my chest and looking down I saw another scar on my chest. I cried out to him "DUMB BEAST! JUST WATCH THIS!" I flew up and soon felt a bolt of lightening rise from me, I directed it to him and saw Scar scream as beams of light attacked his body. I was winning, only one scar, but still I was worried. 

Then he flew up to me only still far. He pushed his paws toward my chest and then I saw fire mixed with lightening flame their way to me. I closed my eyes and then felt it hit me. It was torture like being in the sun with a thunderstorm on your tail. I knew that it was time, we were both close to death, me more then him since that last attack. But I knew I had to move on. I raised my paws and saw water encircled my fire flash to him. Then I flapped my wings for a gust. Scar was beaten up, I smiled. Maybe I'd win, suddenly he had disappeared and reappeared behind me, he fired the fire-lightening thing at me with an extra helping of more fire. I cried, it was pain unlike no other and I FELT it burn, crack and slash through my body, then I fainted. 

I had fallen down the mounds of earth; I woke up before Scar came to me. I raised my paw and using that other attack I had received I made a copy of myself. I or #2 flew up. I didn't see much since I was just getting up and resting, but I knew that I was losing from the cries of Sarani. I had to fight. I gained energy from an attack that gives me the power of the earth, rare one, and soon was only strong enough to fight for at least an hour. 

My twin had already died, and half my new power was gone, only 30 minutes left. I was happy to see Scar, he nearly dead. Luckily I saw something; he had no power of light, so no power of healing and no twin! I smiled and laughed. One or two last powerful attacks would finish him off. I flew up and used "Solar Beam" I call it, my fire, lightening and water attack. They struck Scar and I heard his cries for help, but didn't move. 

Then, even if I felt wrong doing it, I used one more attack. Nightshade, I sent a blast of darkness mixed with light to him, and heard one loud pericing scream before I heard no more.

The pride of Scar disappeared; it seemed they were all just demons of the Dark Ones. The Felnec pride and some of the others stayed and the small Ocelot sat opened-mouth. "You killed, you killed King Scar?" he said meekly I nodded proudly. "Thank you!" Aki said as he hugged everybody. 

I walked over to the dead body and felt the necklace open up and a beam of white light flash into the body, then the necklace closed and Scar was no more.

Sarani ran down to me and hugged and kissed me till it hurt. The pride rushed down and declared us the new king and queen. Only something was missing. "Sarani, we aren't even mates, how can we be King and Queen?" Sarani stared at me. "Shade…" But I smiled and held out my paw to her. "Sarani? Can I ask you something?" Sarani blushed and nodded. "Sarani, will you marry this 'old warrior cheetah?" Sarani nodded again. "Shade or Akato, Yes I will!!" 

**Now we are in Sarani's point of view**

This wedding would have to be perfect. I had bathed and was now helped being dressed with two nice Felnecs. "You look lovely darling." The old one said as she put a flower behind my ear. "Thank you." I said meekly. I was wearing a lightweight bracelet of gold, two earrings with feathers, a white veil with flowers at the end, and lastly a necklace on my chest. Outside it was beautiful, the place was decorated with flowers and all the pride sat there. The sun shone like diamonds in white sand, the sky was clear and blue. Then I saw Shade or Akato. He had a tie of black dyed plants and a bracelet of gold like mine on his leg. Another on his tail. "Sarani?" "Yes?" "I love you." "And I you." He hugged and then the wedding began. 

I threw out some flowers, a young cub caught them and we all laughed merrily. Then I saw them. All these silver and gold figures appeared, and we were shocked. The gods and goddesses were here at our wedding. Akato ran to Sarai and hugged her, then to Silver and hugged him. I did the same. 

"Sarani, thank you." Sarai said

"Akato?" she said again

"What?"

"When are you coming?"  


We were all silent. "Mom, please I love her and we have a life…."  
Sarai smiled. "Do not worry my son, I understand, you and your wife are welcomed any time." Then she disappeared with the other gods and goddesses. But before she left they all pitched in and created a gift for us. A picture. Silver had turned the day into night and with the help of many gods created a picture of Akato and me in the sky. It was made of stars and brightest of all our eyes and where are hearts are shined. 

"It's beautiful." I told Akato. He agreed. We kissed for a moment and then Akato looked around us, everybody was feasting on food and staring up into the sky. 

Then while nobody was watching, he slipped a diamond stone on a ring of strong riverweed on my finger. "Sarani?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I do." 

I blushed again and answered with a smile 

"So do I"

"And that's the end." Kido said then he stood up and pointed to the sky. The three cubs looked up. "That's the gift, right there, see it?" They nodded. 

The sky may be starless, but the picture will always be there, reminding us all of the courage, strength, and love that Akato and Sarani shared to the world.

**__**

All characters, settings, pride, and other stuff in this story are copyright ~* Talla *~ 2001

Thank you for reading this story, I hope it pleased you. And I also hoped it touched you, it took me three months to write this story and I first thought of it during a dream. This is what I call a heart-warming story, and I hope you too find your place in this great big world, like Sarani and Akato did. 

- Best Wishes from ~* Talla *~


End file.
